new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
The Hulk is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Hulk is the heaviest character in the game with brute power and mobility with moves that KO early. He is also one of the fastest superheavyweight characters in the game having a fantastic dash speed. His large size also gives his attacks great physical range. Most of his attacks have Super armor. As expected, The Hulk's greatest asset is his speed. Almost all of his attacks are faster than any other heavyweight. However, most of his attacks have extremely high power as well, and those that do not can be used for effective set-ups. These attributes give him a capable combo game, with his aerial game being extremely effective at that. His forward and down aerials can meteor smash and can effectively finish off his combos or his opponents, thanks to their high power. His neutral aerial is very quick and can lead into followups, or it can be used to give Hulk some space. His up aerial launches opponents upwards, making it great for combos and KOing. His back aerial is long-ranged, has a lasting hitbox, and can be used to edgeguard opponents. The last three aerials can also autocancel in a short hop, further demonstrating their utility. Hulk can also combo his opponents from his Back and Down throws. Hulk can do Back throw and forward aerial near the ledge to meteor smash the opponents off stage. While for his down throw, he can Neutral Air, then Down Air them off the stage if near the stage. His special moveset also has a lot of utility. Instant Punch is a chargeable attack that consists of a OHKO at full charge. Gamma Charge acts like a off-space attack to escape characters who can a zoning game (Ex: ). Anti-Air Gamma Charge is his mains of recovery which functions similar to the Super Dedede Jump, Hulk can bury opponents underneath him if he lands on an opponent. Finally his Gamma Wave is his means of pushing away opponents from his approach. However, Hulk has some flaws. All of his stats can be turned against him, since his large size makes him very easy to hit. His rolls and ledge recovery options are also very slow, hindering his ability to escape pressure. He is also equally vulnerable to combos and juggling, as his options outside of aerial maneuvering are not effective. His moveset is very slow in regards to ending lag, making him heavily susceptible to punishment. Finally, his recovery is almost risky, He cannot have control on where he is going while using this move directionally. He also has problems trying to approach and land hits on opponents as they can side step and dodge out of the way due to his attacks having a slow start-up lag. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Punches forward with his right arm, then punches with his other arm before punching again with his right arm. 9%, 8%, 10% *Side Tilt: Thrusts his foot out. 18% *Up Tilt: Headbutts. 11% *Down Tilt: Punches the ground. 8% *Dash Attack: Tackle rushes into the opponent. 15% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Thunder Clap: Hulk claps his hands together, it also make a sound wave at the opponent. 30% (hand), 14% (wave) *Up Smash: Performs an uppercut upward. 25% *Down Smash: Stomps down his foot, if nearby opponents are hit, they will be bounced up in the air, leaving them open for a combo. If close, the opponent is burried under Hulk's foot. 29% (foot), 16% (nearby) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins forming a discuss clothesline around him. 11% (clean), 8% (late) *Forward Aerial: Slams both his fists downwards making a meteor smash. 25% (sweetspot), 17% (clean), 11% (late) *Back Aerial: Thrusts his fist back. 16% *Up Aerial: Headbutts in the air. 15% *Down Aerial: Thrusts his foot downwards making a meteor smash. 16% (sweetspot), 13% (late) Grab Attacks *Grab: Hulk grabs with one hand. *Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. 5% *Forward Throw: Spins once throwing the opponent forward. 15% *Backward Throw: Throws down the opponent behind him with one hand. It once bounces the opponent for open combos. 16% *Up Throw: Throws the opponent upwards. 15% *Down Throw: Throws the opponent down and slams his fists down on them. 10% 20% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Hulk flexes while roaring. *Side Taunt: Hulk slams the ground a few times saying "HULK! SMASH YOU!" *Down Taunt: Pounds his fists snarling On-screen appearance *Intro: Bruce Banner is there as he is on the ground and gets angry and transforms into The Hulk. Idle *Idle 1: Sways his head around. *Idle 2: Wipes his chin. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Pounds his fist and turns away. *Win Screen 2: Slams the ground hard twice and then lets out a roar. *Win Screen 3: Picks up a rock, and tosses it upwards and then punches threw it. Alternate costumes World war hulk.jpg Tumblr_l8pzltgtDn1qapzloo1_500.png Trivia